


Videl's New Trainer

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Infidelity, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Videl suddenly gets a new martial arts teacher named Goku. She soon finds out Goku will be the best teacher she will ever have.
Relationships: Erasa/Son Gohan, Videl Satan/Son Goku
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	Videl's New Trainer

Goku is at home and is only in his boxers and watching some TV. He just finished some training and he’s waiting for his Gi to finish cleaning. Chichi is on vacation with Bulma, she brought Goten with her because Trunks needs someone to hang out with. Gohan is at home and has a friend named Erasa over. From the sounds coming from Gohan’s room. They are very close friends. H can hear his son fucking Erasa. “That’s my boy,” Goku said with a smile. He’s not sure if they know he can hear them. 

Goku is waiting for someone to arrive and that person is Videl. The daughter of the world champ. “Sorry, Erasa, I can’t make it today, I have a training session with my new personal trainer, I’m going to his place now,” Videl said over her cell phone. She got out of her plane and turned it into a capsule then put it in her pocket then headed to Goku’s house. Using the directions her dad wrote down on a small piece of paper. 

“Another one?!” Erasa said in pretend shock, Videl knows her friend is in the middle of sex, she can hear it over the phone, “What happened to the last one? Did your dad caught you fucking him?” Erasa said in a teasing tone. Videl can hear the moans of the guy who is currently fucking Erasa. It sounds familiar to her. 

“No!” Videl said blushing, “My dad suddenly found a new one and refuses to tell me where he found him. Only telling me his name is Son Goku and where he lives,”

“Gohan’s dad?” Erasa asked. 

“Is he?” Videl asked. 

“Yeah, I met him when I went to Gohan’s place for..studying,” Erasa giggles. “I’m at his place right now,” 

“I’m sure you had a wonderful study session with Gohan,” Videl said in a deadpan tone and rolls her eyes. 

“I did,” Erasa giggles and Videl can hear Gohan making an awkward chuckle. “It surprised me when I found out Gohan has a really sexy body. He said it’s thanks to his dad’s training.” Erasa said and felt Gohan’s abs. 

“Really?” Videl asked with great interest. 

“Yup and I was able to see Gohan’s dad shirtless and you are in for a treat,” Erasa giggles then hangs up.

“Wait! What do you mean by that!” Videl asked, she reaches Goku’s house then knocks on the door. When it opens Videl is surprised to see a handsome young man who answered the door. It causes Videl to drop her phone. Lucky for her, her phone is tough enough to withstand being dropped. “Are you Son Goku?” Videl asked.

“I am!” Goku said with a friendly smile.“You must be Videl, nice to meet you,” he said and held out his hand. 

“I-I am and nice to meet you too,” Videl said and shook Goku’s hand. She has seen a lot of muscular men but none has reached a level of perfection like Goku. His muscles are not too big and not too small, just right. She shakes her head. “I’m here for training!” __ Videl said. The boxers Goku is wearing doesn’t hide how big his dick is. Videl notices and she bites her lip. The best part is he’s not even hard. 

“Your wife is lucky to have a husband that is well hung, you must have a lot of sex with her,” Videl said and mentally screams at herself.  _ “Why did you say that?!” _

“No, I didn’t have sex with her in seven years,” Goku said rubbing the back of his head. “My friend Bulma used to help me out but she’s really busy at the moment,” Goku chuckles then sighs. 

“You had sex with another woman?” Videl asked in shock.

“Yeah, is that wrong?” Goku asks and tilts his head in confusion. 

Videl blinks a few times then shakes her head “No, just don’t tell your wife, she’ll get really mad at you if she finds out,” Videl said. 

Goku lets out a long sigh, “That’s the last thing I want,” 

Unable to resist Goku’s sexy body and large cock any longer, reaches out and touches the Saiyan’s cock. “Maybe I can help you out. I heard from a friend that it’s not good to have your sexual urges pent up,” Videl motions with her head to the sounds of sex coming from Gohan’s room. Both Videl and Goku can hear Erasa blissfully screaming at Gohan to keep fucking her ass.

“My friend Bulma said the same thing,” Goku smiles and looks down. ”Your hand feels nice,” he moans.

Videl smiles, “Then you’ll like this even more,” Videl gets down on her knees, pulls down Goku’s boxers and wraps her lips around Goku’s dick. The instant she gets a taste of Goku’s cock her whole body becomes warm and any reversion of fucking a married man went straight out the window and blew up.  _ “His cock is filling my mouth!” _ Videl thought and moved her head back and forth. 

She instinctively moves her hand between her legs and rubs her pussy. Her other hand is currently on the base of Goku’s cock. Videl can’t believe she’s giving a blowjob to a man she just met. She blames her friend for igniting her sexual passion and the handsome man Goku for pushing her over the edge. 

Goku puts his hand on Videl’s head, “You’re mouth feels good,” the Saiyan moans, “Say, want to come in and continue this somewhere comfortable?” 

Videl pulls Goku’s cock out of her mouth, “Sure, we can think of this as a warm-up,” she said, stroking Goku’s cock.

“Warm-ups are important,” Goku said and holds out his hand. Videl takes it and Goku pulls her up to her feet. He leads her by the hand to where he was sitting previously. When they reach the couch, Goku wraps his arm around Videl’s waist and pulls her in for a kiss. Videl hooks her arms around Goku’s neck and closes her eyes. She lets herself melt into the kiss. As their tongues dance with each other, Goku’s other hand moves up from Videl’s back then moves to the back of her head. Videl meanwhile is stroking Goku’s cock. She puts a hand on Goku’s muscular chest and gently pushes him down on the couch. 

Getting back on her knees, Videl dips her head down and resumes sucking off Goku. The Earth raised Saiyan keeps his eyes on Videl. He likes seeing her head bob up and down, feels her tongue roll around his shaft and hearing the wet slurping sounds Videl is making as well her moans. 

Videl pulls Goku’s cock out of her mouth and strokes it, “I can’t take it any longer, I want you inside me Goku!” she pleaded to Goku in a lustful tone. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Goku asked. He takes Videl’s hand and pulls her up. He pulls off Videl’s white shirt and black sports bra. Videl at the same time removes her black shorts, pink panties and black boots. Videl eagerly moves hips over Goku’s thick cock. Videl hooks her right arm around Goku’s neck and uses her left hand to hold the Saiyan’s cock still. She rubs her wet pussy on the tip then lowers her hips slowly. “Oh god, you’re splitting me in two!” Videl moans.

“Wow, your pussy is tight!” Goku moans, he grips Videl’s ass and pumps his hips up. Videl holds on to Goku tightly and moans into his ear. Feels her large breasts pressing against his chest and hearing her moans of pleasure is making his dick harder and his hips move faster. “You’re hitting my womb!” Videl moans with a lustful smile on her face. “Keep going!” 

The Son family household is soon filled with moans and cries of pleasure of Videl and Erasa. 

“Fuck me Goku! Fuck me!” Videl cries out. She is currently on her back and her arms are over her head. There’s a deep red blush on her face and drool is dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Her boobs are bouncing with every thrust Goku does.

“Don’t worry Videl, I’m not planning on stopping!” Goku smiles. He has one of Videl’s legs on his shoulder. He also is holding that leg and is rubbing Videl’s clit with his free hand. That caused Videl’s back to arch. “I’m cumming again!” Videl moans and squirts all over Goku’s cock. However, the Saiyan is still moving his hips which extended Videl’s orgasm. 

Goku rolls Videl on her side then lays behind her. He holds up her right leg, grabs her breast with his free hand and thrusts his hips again. “Oh, Goku!” Videl moans and reaches behind her. She also holds Goku’s wrist. “I’m so glad my dad picked you as my new martial arts teacher!” Videl moans loudly. 

“I feel the same!” Goku smiles. He lets go of Videl’s breast so he can turn her head for another passionate kiss then grabs and kneads her breast.  _ “His kiss, his hand and his cock feels so good! I can’t get enough!” _ Videl thought. She moans loudly into Goku’s mouth when he shoots a large amount of cum deep inside her pussy. The young lady feels like she’s in heaven.

She soon finds herself in a different state, which is Goku sitting up and Videl is facing away from him. He grabs her boobs and thrusts his hips. Videl reaches behind her and lets out screams of pleasure and ecstasy. Her tongue is hanging out of her mouth and is looking up at the ceiling. Goku’s hips finally stop when he shoots a large amount of cum inside Videl’s pussy. “Opps,” Goku chuckles, “Sorry for not giving you a heads up,” 

“It’s...fine,” Videl pants. She then strokes the side of Goku’s face. “That’s the best sex of my life can we do it again tomorrow?” 

Goku nods “Sure! Chichi is gone for a week, so you can say here for a while,”

Videl smiles, “I’ll love that,”

For the rest of the week, Videl and Erasa enjoy hot passionate sex with their new boyfriends Goku and Gohan. Who, are planning to fuck Videl and Erasa in their Super Saiyan forms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I do a Goku and Videl story, I’m pairing Gohan and Erasa.


End file.
